


hello, is it me you're looking for?

by pendragoh



Series: the only one [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Post Mpreg, Rimming, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hell ya, literally i have a problem wtf, lots of pet names because i love them, mentions of elounor - Freeform, the narry mention is minor if that puts people off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragoh/pseuds/pendragoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” Zayn protests, “no time with you was wasted time, ever. It was always precious to me. Just because we weren’t together, or I didn’t know you loved me back, or whatever, doesn’t mean that every minute we spent together wasn’t cherished. Because it was.” he pauses. “So, no—not wasted. Never wasted,” Zayn finishes fiercely.</p>
<p>Liam suppresses a shiver at his words. Zayn is so poetic and deep and elegant, the literal definition of beauty and perfection. He is everything Liam could have ever wanted in life, and he will spend the rest of his days thanking whatever higher power granted him this gift. “And you say I’m the cheesy one,” Liam jokes, because he has to.</p>
<p>Or, Liam loves Zayn, Zayn loves Liam, more fluff and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello, is it me you're looking for?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! this is a long-time coming. i like this one but at the same time it's not my fav - ugh, don't ask. i know nothing about babies, which is prolly really obvious when you read this story. anyway, sorry if it sucks - it definitely wasn't beta'd or brit-picked, so any and all mistakes are mine

Liam heaves a huge sigh of relief as he presses the send button on his report, finally shipping it off to his boss after working on it for three hours. He shakes his hands out and cracks his knuckles, wincing at how noisy they sound as they pop.

Things at work have been stressful lately to say the least; Liam’s boss has been giving him more and more assignments since he expressed the want for a promotion. It couldn’t have come at a worse time, when he’s got a six-month-old baby and a tired husband waiting for him at home. He quickly packs up his things, slips his jacket around his shoulders, and makes his way out of his office. As Liam glances at the clock absently, he does a double take. He groans at the bright red numbers that read ‘9:30.’

He promised Zayn he would be home by at least half eight.

Liam decides to take the stairs to the car garage. When he reaches his car, he sees his assistant across the way. “Bye, Patrice,” he calls politely.

She jumps in surprise and almost drops her keys. He thinks she replies with a flustered, “Goodnight, Mr. Payne!” but he isn’t too sure, because he’s shutting the door behind him.

He pulls up into their driveway, shoulders slumping when he sees lights on inside of the house. Zayn must have waited up for him. He leaves his briefcase in the backseat in his hurry to get through the front door.

“There you are,” Liam hears Zayn croak sleepily from his spot on the couch, eyes still closed. He feels so guilty.

“Sorry, baby,” he says. “I didn’t realize the time.”

“That’s alright.” Zayn acquiesces, slowly sitting upright, blanket falling off his skinny shoulders. “I just wish you didn’t work so hard.”

Zayn being so forgiving should make him feel better, but really it’s making him feel worse. He _promised_ that he would be home before Holden’s bedtime, and he wasn’t, just like he hasn’t been for the past week. He knows he’s being stupid, knows there will be a million other bedtimes, but Liam doesn’t want a promotion if this is what he has to miss.

As if he can sense Liam’s mood, Zayn holds open his arms and makes grabby hands, like a disgruntled toddler, and. Liam loves him a lot. He toes off his shoes and wraps his arms around Zayn’s shoulders, squeezing him.

“I feel horrible,” Liam confesses. “I feel like I don’t even see my own son.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you see him all the time. You just don’t put him to bed.” Zayn says earnestly, linking their fingers together. “Trust me, you don’t miss much. He’s really fussy when he’s tired.”

“I’ll bet it’s cute.”

“Not really,” Zayn replies, and Liam laughs softly.

“Still,” he insists. “It’s the principle of the thing. I want more time with my child.”

“Okay, how about this? It’s the weekend, yeah, so for the next two days we’ll spend every minute together.”

He smiles fondly; Zayn always knows how to make him feel better. “That sounds amazing,” he says, kissing the side of the other man’s scalp.

“You’ll probably get sick of us,” Zayn jokes.

“I would never!” Liam protects, mockingly offended. He stops and thinks for a moment; with all the time he spends at work, he hasn’t had much alone time with Zayn either. “Zayn,” he begins. “Will you go on a date with me?”

His husband pulls out of their embrace to look at Liam incredulously. “What?”

“Go on a date with me,” he repeats.

“Wh—?” Zayn flounders. He looks extremely cute with his furrowed brow and adorably pouted lips. “I’m confused. What do you mean?”

“I want us to go on a date. Like a date night. Not tomorrow, but maybe Sunday?”

“Um,”

“C’mon, babe, it’ll be fun. We don’t even have to leave the house, we can just have Louis pick Holden up so we can have some alone time.”

Zayn is grinning now, so Liam knows he’s in the clear. “You know you want to,” he taunts. He pulls out the big guns, widening his eyes and jutting out his full lower lip _just_ slightly… “Please, Z?”

His husband rolls his eyes fondly and relents with an, “I guess so,” and cracks a smile. He squeals a little bit as Liam suddenly pulls him into his lap out of excitement, leaving sloppy little pecks on every part of Zayn’s face he can reach. “O _kay_ , Liam, I already agreed.”

“Just happy,” Liam says, but he stops kissing Zayn, even though he doesn’t want to. He never wants to stop kissing Zayn, really. He pulls one of Zayn’s arms from its place around his neck and wraps his long fingers around the smaller man’s tiny wrist, pressing one last smacking kiss there.

They cuddle on the couch for a while, turning the TV on for some background noise. He asks Zayn about how his day was, about work, about their son.

(“Are you getting sick of children yet?” asks Liam playfully (Zayn’s a kindergarten teacher).

“No,” Zayn responds, sticking his tongue out at the other man.

“You sure?”

“Yes!” he insists, “I keep telling you I won’t.”)

In return, Zayn wonders if Liam’s boss has let up at all.

(“No. My boss is still riding me really hard.”

“He better fucking not be,” Zayn says mock-sternly.

“You know what I mean.”)

At about 10:30, Zayn yawns so hard his eyes water. Liam gently guides his husband off his lap and stands, his back popping in a couple of places while he stretches. He cracks his neck, knuckles, and knees while he’s at it, too. He offers his hand out to Zayn, wiggling his fingers a little when he just stares at them blankly.

“We’re going to bed, you donut.” Liam laughs.

Some awareness seems to return to Zayn at this. He blinks and shakes his head as if to clear cobwebs and stands up as well. “Sorry,” he says, “guess I was more tired than I thought.”

“That’s alright,” he puts his arm around Zayn’s shoulder and leads him to their bedroom. He strips down to just his pants and sprawls out on the bed, sighing heavily. As soon as Zayn lies down, Liam spoons up behind him, winding a loose arm around the other’s waist and lightly kissing the back of his neck, where his tattoo of a fantail rests.

“Night, Liam,” Zayn whispers.

“Sleep well, baby,”

-

The next morning, Liam is woken up by the sound of crying. He hears Zayn grumble and whine sleepily as he turns over to face Liam. His hair is smashed against the side of his head in an achingly endearing manner, and his eyes are still squinty and puffy with sleep.

“Wha’ time s’it?” he slurs thickly. “Is that… baby?”

Liam laughs at Zayn’s complete inability to function in the mornings. “Yeah, s’Holden. I got it, though, go back to sleep.” he orders gently, shoving the tired man’s face back into the pillow, his cheek warm with sleep.

“Okay,” Zayn murmurs agreeably as his arms come up to wrap tightly around his pillow, squeezing possessively. His husband is still mumbling drowsily as Liam rises from bed and shuffles over to their dresser to pull on a pair of joggers.

He travels down the hallway quickly to their son’s nursery, smiling helplessly when he sees his child’s red, scrunched-up face. He’s still adorable even when he’s making an incessant, horrible noise.

“Hey, little bean,” Liam coos, reaching into the crib and lifting Holden up into his arms. His son is _so_ tiny in his embrace, and if Liam’s honest, he’s always a bit afraid that he’s going to squish him if he hugs or holds him too tight, which is—ridiculous, really, and a little dumb, but. Ever since high school, when Liam had first started boxing and working out, trying to build up muscle, he had been scared of his own strength. Old habits die hard, he guesses. It doesn’t exactly help that Holden has inherited Zayn’s size, which is _teeny_.

“Why are we so sad this morning?” he asks with a lilt in his voice, bouncing Holden up and down a little bit. He presses dry smooches to his son’s wet cheek as he calms down. When Holden’s completely quiet except for a few snuffling sounds, he lays him down on the changing table and takes care of his wet diaper (it’s still gross, but Liam figures it always will be).

He dresses Holden in a plain, soft, white cotton t-shirt, with black sweats and tiny white socks. Liam can’t resist tickling his son’s little feet, just to see him squirm—his baby is literally the cutest fucking kid ever. Every parent says that, yeah, but Liam knows his kid wins.

On his way to the kitchen, Holden in his arms, he picks up a blanket and a couple toys as well so he doesn’t have to go back for them. He sets the supplies on the couch, sits his son in the high chair, opens the freezer and pulls out a jar labeled in Zayn’s writing as ‘Pureed Tomatoes.’ He quickly heats up the food to the correct temperature and goes about feeding Holden.

He’s missed this so much, he thinks. Liam has simply missed time with his child, even if he can’t speak or even sit up yet. And yes, he does want that promotion as it would help him support his family better, but he doesn’t want to miss out on little moments like these.

Liam sighs, gives Holden’s smooth forehead a peck, and carries on feeding him.

-

Two hours later, as Liam’s laying with Holden on his baby blanket, Zayn strolls in, freshly showered in jeans and one of Liam’s jumpers. He looks around and smiles brightly when he spots the pair of them.

He practically skips over to them and plops gracefully next to Liam. Liam grins happily as he scratches Zayn’s head; the other man practically purrs at that, shoving his scalp up into Liam’s hands, almost physically glowing. “I love when your hair’s down,” Liam confesses as he shoves his nose into his husband’s freshly cleaned strands, almost moaning when he smells the spicy, almost woodsy scent. “It’s so soft like this.”

“Yeah,” Zayn burbles contentedly. His eyes are closed in bliss as he winds his arms around Liam’s waist, latching himself onto his side, head resting softly on Liam’s shoulder.

When Liam catches the time on the clock, he’s momentarily confused; it’s only 11:30, which is still relatively early for Zayn to be up on a weekend if Liam’s home—with Holden’s sleeping habits, Zayn will usually take advantage of his extra bed-time that he gets and sleep in until noon or even later.

“What’s got you all happy this morning, love?” Liam asks, briefly resting his large hand on Holden’s small head, feeling the wispy softness of baby-hair, before wrapping his forefinger and thumb around the child’s ankle.

“It’s nice to see you with our son,” Zayn responds as he untangles himself from the bigger man. He delicately trails his fingers down Liam’s jaw and gently turns his face so their eyes meet. Zayn blinks a few times, eyelashes beautifully sweeping the tops of his gorgeous cheekbones. God, Liam abruptly realizes, almost breathless with the thought, Zayn is more stunning than any work of art ever created.

“I’ve missed you,” Zayn confesses, voice low like he’s embarrassed or ashamed, and Liam can tell he is having trouble maintaining the eye contact he had silently requested. Liam makes an involuntary noise of apology, brows pulling together sadly, and the other man quickly shakes his head. “No, don’t be sorry, I know it’s not your fault. It’s just—a statement. I have missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too, baby, and Holden.”

“I know you have,” Zayn says quietly. Both of his palms are now resting on Liam’s face, thumbs stroking absentmindedly. “But you’re here now, and that’s what matters.”

“You’re amazing,” he replies, kissing Zayn for only a regrettably short time, otherwise it would lead somewhere it shouldn’t while their kid was still awake and right in front of them.

A few minutes later, while Zayn is playing peek-a-boo with Holden, Liam asks, “Can the lads come over or would you rather it just be us?”

The other man stops playing with their son and turns to him. “You want them to? I don’t mind.”

“It’d be nice to hang with the boys,” Liam says, “I feel like I haven’t seen them in forever.”

“That’s because you haven’t,” Zayn smiles.

So while Zayn changes Holden’s diaper, Liam calls up their boys. They agree to come over for a while.

-

“You have the cutest baby in the world,” Niall coos, tickling Holden’s stomach.

“I know,” Liam replies smugly. Zayn, who’s sitting next to him on the couch, punches his shoulder and hisses playfully, “Have a little modesty!”

“He looks so much like you, Liam.” Harry drawls from behind Niall, who’s in the V of his legs.

“Not the eyes,” Liam protests, “those are Zayn’s.”

“And how could you tell?” Louis pipes up, pausing his Fifa game. “Both of your eyes are brown.”

“They’re Zayn’s,” he repeats. He can’t really explain it any better than that. “By the way, Lou, could you watch Holden tomorrow?”

Harry makes an affronted noise, while Niall whines, “Why can’t _we_ watch him?”

Louis laughs at the couple, then turns to Liam and says, “Sure, I can do that. Why?”

“We have something to do tomorrow.”

“Well, I’d never object to spending time with the little lad,” Louis states, eyes crinkling with the force of his smile as he stands and picks Holden up, Niall and Harry releasing another displeased sound. “I like your son better than I like you guys, anyway.”

“Give him back,” Harry demands.

“Yeah,” Niall says, “you get him tomorrow!”

“Louis, give me my son.” Zayn orders, getting up from the couch and ambling over to their friend. Once he’s holding their child (which earned him half-hearted grumbles from Louis), he swivels and starts walking to the kitchen. “Niall, come help me feed him,” he shoots over his shoulder.

Niall gives a loud, excited whoop and springs up, jogging over to Zayn and kissing Holden’s hair.

“What about _me_?” Harry whines.

“You can come too, you menace,” Zayn jokes. They all disappear into the kitchen, Niall babbling baby-speak at Holden, Harry staring at Niall like he’s the entire world.

“Harry wants one,” Louis informs Liam. “He doesn’t want to tell Nialler yet, though.”

“Why not?” Liam wonders, “Niall would probably jump at the chance, considering how much he adores Holden.”

“That’s what I tried to tell him,” Louis sighs long-sufferingly, “you know Haz though—once he gets an idea in his head…”

“Yeah, I do know,” Liam laughs. “They’d make good parents.”

“They would,” Louis agrees.

Later that night, when the boys are about to leave, and Niall and Harry are saying their goodbyes to Holden, Liam stops Louis as he’s walking out the door.

“Is 5:30 okay for you?” he asks the other lad.

“Literally any time is okay for me,” Louis deadpans. “El works on Sundays, so I never have anything to do.”

“Great, thank you,” Liam says, and quickly hugs his friend before seeing him off.

It’s another fifteen minutes before Zayn finally cuts in, takes Holden from Harry, and says, “That’s quite enough,”

They leave, even though they protest and whine about it, and after Liam shuts the door he turns to Zayn, laughing incredulously.

“It’s kind of unreal how much they love our baby,” Zayn giggles.

“Not really,” Liam says, “he’s an irresistible little bean.”

-

It’s the first time that they’re going to be away from their son aside from work, and Liam thought he would have been more frantic. Instead, he’s calm; he trust Louis, he knows Louis is responsible—with children—and that he loves their son, and wouldn’t endanger him. Zayn is the same, not that Liam would have expected any different; Zayn is cool about everything, always so aloof.

He and Zayn are dressed casually since they aren’t going anywhere, only in trousers and soft t-shirts, no shoes. They are serene and tactile as they wait for Louis to arrive, their son in Liam’s lap, and diaper bag already packed and waiting by the door.

Liam is excited; he feels like he’s had little to none alone time with Zayn since Holden was born and he’s eager to have some.

He doesn’t know why he was waiting for a knock, as Louis hasn’t knocked on their door since he moved in with Zayn all those years ago back at their old flat. Louis flings the door open, picks up the diaper bag like he knew it was going to be there (maybe Zayn texted him?), and yells out, “Where’s my kid?”

They say goodbye to Holden with kisses and snuggles, and smile innocently back at Louis when he raises a curious eyebrow and wonders, “What ‘ _things_ ’ could you possibly be doing today, hmm?”

When the door closes, there’s a minute of silence. They’re _alone_ —proper alone, it’s only him and Zayn. He’s about to Zayn and ask, “So, what do you wanna do?” but Zayn’s shoved him down onto the couch before he can say anything.

His head hits the back arm of the sofa, and he winces. “Sorry,” Zayn apologizes breathlessly, before attaching their lips together. Liam sighs happily and brings his arms around Zayn’s waist, rubbing his hands up and down the other man’s back. He rucks up his shirt a little bit to get his hands around his small hips. He sees stars as Zayn nibbles at his bottom lip, tiny nips with his teeth before he soothes them with his warm tongue, and wow. Liam has missed this more than he realized.

It’s not that they have a lacking sex life, per se, but since Holden was born they haven’t really had time to just fucking dry hump like teenagers, or simply make out with each other. It’s always quickies while Holden takes a nap or sleepy hand jobs when Liam comes home late.

He gets a large hand around Zayn’s chiseled jaw, holding it in place while he licks and sucks slight bruises all along the bone.

“ _Lee_ yum,” Zayn sighs.

Eventually, they have to break apart, and Liam is shocked to see that they’ve been kissing on the couch for two hours. It’s kind of always been the affect Zayn has on him; he loses himself in him, loses track of all time and sense. Liam guesses it will always be that way.

They order Chinese food take-out, and when Liam suggests they feed other initially as a joke, Zayn’s tell-tale blush indicates that he would actually like that. So, they feed other, Zayn insisting the whole time that “You’re such a cheeseball, Li.”

After Zayn repeats that for about the sixth time, Liam just says, “Your cheeseball?” and Zayn confirms, “Yeah. My cheeseball.” and that’s the end of that.

-

“And so I said to my boss, ‘Go suck a fucking cock, mate.’”

Zayn giggles, and gives a silly little lick to the tip of Liam’s nose. “You didn’t say that,”

“No,” Liam agrees, “but I wanted to.”

“I’m sorry you’ve been having such a tough time at work, babe.”

“That’s alright,” Liam says. He tightens his arms around Zayn, pulls him firmer into his lap. “You make me feel better, you and Holden. My boys,”

“Always,” Zayn whispers.

“Yeah, always,” Liam smiles, and he can feel his eyes crinkle. “I love you so much, Z.”

“I love you, too,” his husband replies, but his eyes look distracted. Liam hums questioningly, and taps nimble fingers between Zayn’s eyebrows, where the skin is a little raised because he’s worrying them.

“What’s on your mind, baby?”

“Nothing, Li, I just…” Zayn grabs Liam’s hand and presses a sweet kiss to the center of his palm. “I hope you actually _want_ this promotion, and you’re not just overworking yourself for our son and me. I mean, it’s not like we’re struggling, and…”

“Zayn,” Liam interrupts, “look at me.”

The other man heaves a petulant, long-suffering sigh but relents, and finally looks at Liam. “I am doing it for you and our child,” Liam starts, and Zayn opens his mouth to presumably argue, but before he can, Liam is continuing, “but I’m doing it for me, too. So I can live with the comfort that my family doesn’t have to _worry_ about struggling, that I’m providing for them.”

“It’s not only your responsibility to provide for this family,” Zayn protests.

“I’m not saying that it is. You provide for this family, too—you’re the greatest partner I could have ever asked for, in every aspect of the word. You’re the greatest father…you take such good care of our boy, you’re always there for him—and I know that you always will be. Even if I can’t,”

“Liam—”

“No, Z, listen to me: you are an amazing dad. And an amazing teacher, and an amazing artist, and—and an amazing husband. You know you and Holden mean everything to me, _are_ everything to me.” Liam says. “You know me, Zayn, which is why you should know that I want this promotion so that I can say, ‘My family is safe, and secure, and _happy_.’ That’s all I’ve ever wanted, Zayn, ever since you first told me you were pregnant.”

For the first time maybe ever, Zayn is seemingly speechless. It’s an extremely rare sight; Zayn is so good with words, always knows exactly what to say, and never appears to be thrown off-kilter, until right now. He keeps opening and closing his mouth, blinking his eyes rapidly like he’s trying to fight off tears.

“ _Liam_ ,” he finally shudders, like he physically cannot keep it inside anymore. He surges forward, wrapping insistent arms tight around Liam’s neck, and moves his legs so he’s proper straddling Liam now. He shoves their mouths together in a rough kiss that immediately slows so it’s tender and wet and _amazingyesgood_.

Liam licks into Zayn’s mouth, mapping all the words he’s always wanted to say but never had the strength or intelligence to, all the words he’s said before but never ever gets tired of repeating. He tastes the tanginess of blood by the front of Zayn’s bottom lip, like he’d been biting it, and backs off a bit to swirl his tongue there. He breaks their embrace and sucks kisses down the other man’s chin all the way to his collarbones.

He tugs Zayn’s shirt away so he can lap briefly at the dip there, before returning his mouth to the small mountain of Zayn’s Adam’s apple. He sucks a large, black-blue bruise there, and Zayn moans, grinding down into Liam’s lap.

“Please,” Zayn whines, so low and quiet Liam almost misses it. He feels Zayn’s little hands tugging at the shoulders of his shirt. “Off,”

“Yours first,” Liam counters, and quickly gets Zayn’s soft, worn t-shirt off of him. He instantly attaches his lips to the tattooed pair in the center of Zayn’s chest. All the while, his thumbs are tweaking at both of his nipples, where he knows Zayn is sensitive.

“Li,” Zayn pants, “Bedroom.”

Not wanting to let go of or detach from Zayn for even a second, he encourages his husband to put his skinny legs around Liam’s waist, and then stands, hands supporting Zayn’s tiny bum so he doesn’t fall. This earns him a sharp bite to the juncture of where his neck meets his shoulder, where Zayn is muffling his sounds so as not to seem so desperate.

“No,” Liam discourages, “I wanna hear you, baby, I love your sounds.”

Zayn immediately releases Liam’s skin, instead begins mouthing at his jaw, fingering the birthmark at the base of his neck. When he reaches their bedroom, he gently deposits Zayn onto their large bed, Zayn looking even smaller in it, the pure size of their mattress swallowing him up. Liam removes his own trousers and pants, before crawling over Zayn’s body to do the same.

He kisses down Zayn’s slim frame, leaving bruises and love bites whenever he gets the urge. He reaches Zayn’s cock, and gives a teasing little kiss to the head, before skipping right past to his arse. He licks a long, wet line and Zayn’s hips jerk off the bed.

“Careful, love,” Liam smirks, amused, as he uses one forearm to keep the smaller man’s bottom half still.

Zayn just whines desperately in response, and Liam resumes his task. He sucks dirty, slick kisses on Zayn’s hole, only just dipping the tip of his tongue inside of him. He reaches over to their nightstand and pulls out their tube of lube, slicks up his fingers, and slides one in next to his tongue. Liam chances a glance up at his husband, but has to quickly look away or else this will end far sooner than Liam wants—Zayn is too beautiful like this, flushed all the way from his chest to the tips of his ears, chest heaving up and down from the force of his breaths. His hands are fisted in the bed sheets, knuckles gone white with how hard Zayn is gripping them.

Liam’s two fingers deep now, curling and uncurling them along with licking between them. When he slips the third finger in, he moves his mouth to Zayn’s cock, which is so hard that it looks like it’s starting to hurt. It’s dripping with precome, and Liam smudges small, dry kisses on it. Zayn whimpers, the sound punched out of him like he can’t _not_ , which is so fucking hot that Liam has to wrap his hand around the base of his own cock and squeeze, just so he doesn't come right then and there.

He dips his tongue into the slit just as he tucks his fourth finger inside of Zayn, and he keens, and sounds absolutely _wrecked_ and Liam loves it. He sucks a bit on Zayn’s cockhead and Zayn releases the death-grip on the sheets of one hand, weaves his thin fingers into Liam’s hair and wrenches.

“ _I’m ready_ ,” he breathes desperately.

Liam silently agrees, and takes his fingers out of Zayn, who whines and clenches around nothing. He taps Zayn’s hip and says “Turn over, love.”

Zayn shakes his head at that, though, and insists on the same position because, “I wanna see you, Liam,” which makes Liam—

His hands scrabble to find the previously discarded lube, and when they find it, he quickly lubes up his aching cock and nudges at Zayn’s stretched hole. Zayn moans loudly at that and tries to push his hips down to get Liam in farther. He thrusts shallowly in Zayn just to tease him a bit longer, before he finally relents and shoves all the way in.

Zayn doesn’t exactly scream, but it’s something very close, and his hands fly to Liam’s shoulders and squeeze excruciatingly hard. Liam starts slow, but leads up to a faster pace, hips snapping in and out of Zayn as the other man thrusts up in tandem with Liam. Liam gathers Zayn’s arms from around his shoulders and grips his elbows, pushing them into the mattress and pinning them there.

Zayn whimpers loudly at this. “ _LiamLiamLiam_ ,” falls fast out of his mouth like a prayer, or the sweetest curse. Liam feels a twinge in his back, a delicious, slow, syrupy soreness and thrusts in harder, thumbs pressing into Zayn’s elbows and creating rosy bruises there. He gets about ten more decent thrusts in before he’s coming, spurting inside Zayn as his breath shortens and his vision swims.

He stops only for a few seconds to catch his breath before he remembers that Zayn’s not come yet. Liam pulls out carefully, and heads straight to Zayn’s cock, getting his mouth around it and sucking.

Zayn is babbling nonsense, the only things Liam can make out are, “ _God_ ,” and, “ _Leeyum_ ,” and, “ _fuck_.” His arms are straining against Liam’s grip and he only holds them tighter, no doubt leaving bruises. He hears Zayn cry out one more time, a distinct, “ _Babe!_ ” and he knows Zayn is done.

Zayn shudders through his orgasm, shivers leaving goose bumps all over his body. He whines and pushes Liam’s mouth away when he’s been licking the come off Zayn’s dick for too long, the over-sensitivity hurting Zayn. He leaves gentle smooches up his husband’s body until he reaches his mouth, where he grants him a sweet little peck before pulling away.

“Was that good, baby?” Liam asks, stroking lightly at Zayn’s cheek, kissing each of his eyelids so that maybe Zayn will open them.

“Nnng,” Zayn tries, one hand weakly brushing against the back of Liam’s thigh. He smiles brightly, gives a single peck to the freckle on the side of Zayn’s nose, and gets up to go get a warm flannel. He lightly cleans Zayn’s sensitive bum, careful not to touch his cock, then throws the dirty flannel across the room and gathers Zayn’s little body into his arms.

“You’re gonna have to clean that up later,” Zayn slurs.

“There’s my baby!” Liam laughs. “Are you back with me?”

“I think so,”

“Hi,” Liam giggles, pecking Zayn’s mouth one, two, three times.

“Thank you, babe that was good.” Zayn breathes quietly, stroking Liam’s arm where it’s rested tightly around his waist. “I needed that,”

“Anytime, baby,” Liam says. “Well, actually, not _anytime_ as I have work, and you do too—”

“I know what you meant, Leeyum,” Zayn laughs.

Liam wraps his arms tighter around Zayn’s waist, and guides his head to Liam’s chest by a hand on the back of his head.  He cards his fingers through Zayn’s sweaty hair, and drops a kiss on the tip of his scalp. His other hand lightly rests at the bottom his spine, tapping a rhythm at the crest of Zayn’s tiny bum, fingertips barely brushing at the cleft of his arse.

“I love you,” Zayn whispers, and Liam’s nipple pebbles as Zayn’s breath blows on it, slightly cool but slightly warm at the same time. “And I never thought I could have this. You’re literally a dream come true, Li, d’you know that?”

“I know. We wasted so much time,” Liam says regrettably.

“No,” Zayn protests, “no time with you was wasted time, ever. It was always precious to me. Just because we weren't together, or I didn't know you loved me back, or whatever, doesn't mean that every minute we spent together wasn't cherished. Because it was.” he pauses. “So, no—not wasted. _Never wasted_ ,” Zayn finishes fiercely.

Liam suppresses a shiver at his words. Zayn is so poetic and deep and elegant, the literal definition of beauty and perfection. He is everything Liam could have ever wanted in life, and he will spend the rest of his days thanking whatever higher power granted him this gift. “And you say I’m the cheesy one,” Liam jokes, because he has to.

“That’s because you are,” Zayn insists.

“No, I’m sweet,”

“True,” he agrees, lightly tonguing at Liam’s nipple, and he can’t suppress his shiver this time. He dips his own fingers between Zayn’s arsecheeks and mildly teases at Zayn’s still stretched and wet hole. He can feel Zayn’s lovely cock hardening against his hip.

“Round two?” Liam offers.

Zayn answers the question with his tongue.

-

“ _Liam James Malik-Payne_!” Liam hears Zayn scream from the bathroom.

He freezes from his spot in their bed, quietly watching TV while Holden is at Niall and Harry’s house. He frantically tries to think of anything he can remember doing wrong in the past few days and is coming up unusually blank, and he actually has no idea why Zayn’s so mad, but knows he hates it. For being so tiny, Zayn is pretty scary when he’s angry.

“What are you talkin’ about, baby?” he asks tentatively.

Zayn stomps out of their bathroom looking absolutely furious, and Liam’s nerves increase tenfold. “Look at _this_!” he yells, throwing something at Liam. He puts a lot of force behind it, too, so when the unidentified object hits Liam in the cheek, it kind of hurts. It lands on his chest, and he picks it up, and—oh.

He stares at it blankly in his hands, eyes blinking a couple times because he’s trying to see if the image will change. He denies it fiercely in his brain, because _no way_ , but—oh.

Oh.

_Oh_.

“Zayn,” Liam hedges, hand and voice shaky, “Is this—?” he has to pause because his voice gives out. “Is this what I think it is?”

“ _Yes_ , Leeyum,” Zayn mocks meanly. “You—how the fuck?”

“Are you not—are you not happy about this?”

“Liam.” Zayn says, his voice a sharp, forced-calm. “Holden is six months old. I hadn’t even _thought_ about a second child!”

“Then think about it now!” Liam reasons. “I mean, it’s not such a bad idea, is it?”

Zayn kind of…wilts, or deflates, at that. His shoulders slump on himself, and he seems very despondent. “But it’s so soon.”

“Is it really a problem? Like—really, you’re proper not happy about this?”

“I don’t know what to think,” Zayn confesses as he crawls up onto the bed and straddles Liam. Liam strokes Zayn’s narrow hips, imagining them widening to accommodate their second baby, so soon after their first, and has to force himself not to shudder with happiness.

“What’s the main issue?” Liam asks gently.

“To be honest, I can’t even think of one, besides money, which isn’t really an issue.” Zayn sighs like he’s upset. “I’m not mad, really, it’s just… I don’t know.”

“Zayn.” Liam says, firm.

“No more after this, Liam. I mean it. At least not with me being the pregnant one.”

“I’m not a carrier—”

“I know you’re not,” Zayn says, “but I’m not having another baby after this. Either we go to a surrogate, or we don’t have any more. Will you be okay with just two?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Liam rasps emphatically. He palms Zayn clean-shaven face in his hands. “You’re happy about this?”

“Yeah,” Zayn confirms, expression soft with love and fondness. “Yeah, I am. We’re gonna have another baby, Liam— _God_.”

“I—thank you, darling, I can’t even—” and no, Liam is not going to cry right now, he’s just happy. He’s so fucking happy he might burst, but. He’s going to have another baby, with the love of his life, and it might be a baby girl, or another little boy and, wow. Can you die from happiness?

“You’re welcome, Li,” Zayn murmurs. “You’re always thanking me, when I do these things because I love you. It’s no chore for me.” he pauses. “Well, maybe swelling up to the size of a house for nine months is a bit of a chore so, yeah, you’re welcome.”

They both laugh, and Liam brings Zayn’s head down for a sweet, gentle kiss, with just a hint of tongue. “I love you so much, baby. You’ve given me everything I’ve ever dreamed of.”

“God, you must have magic fucking sperm or something, you monster. I guess I love you too,”

Their lips meet again and again—and as the sun sets, it brings the potential for a new day, and a new dawn, but the same old Liam and Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that ending was cheesy as fuck wasn't it??????? i can't believe i wrote almost 6k of this, nothing even happens. whatevs - thanks for reading guys!! :) kudos and comments encouraged and welcome xxx


End file.
